Another Encounter with the Mirror of Erised
by Nil1875
Summary: Seventh year, the Mirror of Erised has appeared again. What will Harry see now? What will Ron? Have their desire's changed since first year? And what will Malfoy see? 'Year 7, Semi-OtP Compliment Harry/Draco' K


Just a quick story I threw together this morning. XD I have so many plots running about in my head, I've been writing almost non-stop. Enjoy, and please review!!!

Title: Another Encounter with The Mirror of Erised

Pair: Harry/Draco of course!

Rating: K

Year: 7th

Complient: Up to mid OTP

* * *

It had been nearly six years since he'd seen that Mirror. And yet there it sat. This time, instead of an empty class room, or a secret hiding place on the third floor, it was sitting plain as day, in the potions class room.

Harry blinked a few times before he sat down next to Ron and Hermione. Hermione who'd never seen it, was asking them why there were gawking at a mirror. She 'ooo'd' when they told her what it was.

"Good day class!" Professor Slughorn called as he entered the room. "Today, we will be brewing cheering drafts, since I thought you should go over your most basic potions before your N.E.W.T exams in two months time. Now, once your potion is brewing, I have something else here, that might interest you." He waved at the Mirror and everyone sat straighter, eager to hear what it was. "Your instructions are on the board," Slughorn smiled. "Begin."

There were mutters of disappointment as the class set to work. Harry didn't necessarily want to look into the Mirror again, though he wondered, six years later, if the image had changed at all.

None the less he took him time getting his potion simmering. By the time he had, five of the Slytherin's and two other Gryffindor's, including Hermione were done.

"Alright," Slughorn said. "I think enough of you are finished for us to begin with this." He gestured to the Mirror. "This, is the Mirror of Erised. Now, what it shows you, is your hearts deepest desires. You do not, of course have to look into it if you so choose, but if you wish, it is here for you. I must warn you, it will only be here for the next three days, then it will be moved to a new secret area. Men and women alike have been driven mad staring into it, wishing for what they see but cannot have. Other come to revelations about themselves so shocking, that their minds are left nearly torn apart with denial."

The class was looking around apprehensively. Finally Ron stood up, and went to stand before the Mirror. Harry grinned, remembering what he'd seen last time. Ron had been Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, and was holding the House Cup.

Ron came back with a grin to stand in front of their table.

"What did you see?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head and raised his hand.

"Professor? Would it be alright if I disrupt the class for just a minute?" he asked.

Slughorn nodded with a smile.

"Hermione, come here," Ron said. With a puzzled look Hermione stood up and took Ron's offered hand. With a grin he pulled her against him and kissed her.

Moments later the room erupted in cheers. Harry grinned and clapped.

One by one the students set their potions and walked up to the Mirror. A few girls giggled, and Lavender and Parvati both shrieked. Harry laughed at their reactions, trying to avoid going up to the Mirror.

Finally Draco Malfoy stood up and holding his head high, stood in front of the Mirror. He blanched, turned whiter than anyone had ever seen and fled the classroom to the boys toilet across the hall.

Everyone laughed as they heard the door slam. Professor Slughorn couldn't hold in a smile as he checked Malfoy's cauldron.

Neville walked up to the Mirror, and after standing for a minute came back muttering, 'Yeah, like I could ever be a Herbology Professor.' Harry grinned. Herbology was Neville's best subject in school, and he really did have a good shot at a teaching position.

"Well well, is that everyone?" he asked. "Harry! Did you want to look?"

Harry considered it. He would get to see his family again, he was sure, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know if it changed too much. Finally his curiosity got the better of him and he nodded.

Standing and walking towards the Mirror, odd images flooded his head. He pushed them away and took a deep breath, before stepping in front of the Mirror.

There they were. His mum and dad, smiling at him. They were further back this time, further away. His older family was beginning to fade into the background, and he understood. His grandparents and great-grandparents would be getting older, and would have been less a part of his life. He smiled and his mother nodded to him with what looked like a very un-Lily-like smirk.

Then, a pair of arms snaked around the Harry in the Mirror. Harry watched in fascination as a hooded figure held him tightly, with their chin on his shoulder. He watched himself smiled, and twine his fingers with those at his waist.

Harry blinked. Why couldn't he see who was under the hood? He looked for any other indicators of who it might be. They wore Hogwarts robes, like his, and he thought he saw a green lining in the hood. A Slytherin then. They were defiantly taller, which confirmed Harry's long suspicion that he liked men.

Then he saw it. On the ring finger of the person's right hand, was a ring. And ornate Serpent with Emeralds for eyes. He couldn't count how many times he'd seen that ring, but something in his mind refused to let him place it.

Then the man lowered his hood, and Harry stepped back with a gasp. Holding him like a friend, a lover, was Draco Malfoy.

Harry backed up and returned to his desk as fast as he possibly could.

"What mate?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head, trying to process what the hell, he had just seen.

By the end of class, Malfoy had returned, and seemed to have pulled out his normal swagger and arrogant smirk.

Harry discreetly stared at him, wondering why on earth his deepest desire would be to have Malfoy as his lover.

Shrugging it off, he finished and bottled his potions. Slughorn told them that if their potion turned out right, they would be allowed to keep them for later use. Most of the class, even Neville kept theirs.

On the way to lunch Harry was nearly knocked over by Malfoy, who seemed in a great hurry to get away from the potions room and the Mirror.

"Watch it Potter!" he shouted as he ran past.

Harry blinked, then pulled out his wand, and shot the leg locker curse right at Malfoy, hitting him squarely around the knees.

"Watch it Malfoy," he smirked as he stepped over the struggling Slytherin. "People will start to think you pure-bloods are all clumsy oaf's."

"POTTER!" Malfoy screamed as Harry walked away smiling.

The next day in Transfiguration his curiosity got the better of him, and Harry bewitched a note to fly to Malfoy.

'_What did you see?' _It asked.

It came back almost as once.

'_None of your damned business Potter, now bugger off.'_

'_I'm only asking.'_

'_Why, so you can humiliate me later?'_

'_No…just asking. You had one of those revelations that tears your mind apart huh?'_

'_So what if I did Potty?'_

'_*shrug* So did I.'_

"Mr. Potter, please stay after class, I'd like to have a word with you," Professor McGonagall said sharply. Harry just nodded.

After leaving class, having been complimented on the fact that his pigeons had turned into even better Dove's than Hermione's, Harry headed back to the common room.

He blinked when he saw Hermione curled up asleep in Ron's lap. Ron held a finger to his lips, and Harry nodded, heading up to his dormitory. He dumped his bag, grabbed the Marauder's map, and his invisibility cloak, and left again.

Covered by the cloak he tapped the map, and searched for Malfoy. He was only a little surprised to find him in the Potions classroom, no doubt standing in front of the Mirror.

Keeping his footsteps quiet, Harry made his way down to the dungeons. The door was ajar and he poked his invisible head inside to see Draco right where he expected.

He was staring with the same look of disbelief, before he reached out and touched the Mirror.

Slipping inside, Harry peered over his shoulder, and was surprised when he saw himself reflected in it. He jumped back quickly but Malfoy took no notice. Then he saw that he hadn't moved. He was seeing what Malfoy was seeing. And it involved him.

Cautiously Harry moved forward again and looked over Malfoy's shoulder again. There he was, along with the Slytherin boy. They were alone, standing on top of the tallest Hogwarts tower, hand in hand, huddled close together under a winter cloak as the snow fell, and they were both smiling at each other.

Harry blinked. Really, could this possibly what Malfoy wanted? Could Harry see it because they wanted a version of the same thing?

Malfoy sighed and turned away, and Harry just had enough time to jump out of his way. Malfoy sat at his normal desk and buried his head in his hands.

Frowning, Harry stepped back in front of the Mirror. There they were, the same as that afternoon.

With a small sigh, Harry looked back at Draco, then pulled his invisibility cloak off.

"Potter!" Malfoy gasped. "What the hell are you doing here?! One of these days, you and that bloody cloak are going to scare me to death!"

Harry laughed at that, and then sat down on one of the desks opposite Malfoy.

"I came to have another look in the Mirror. I suppose, the same thing you're doing?"

Malfoy nodded. Then after a few minutes of strangely comfortable silence. "What do you see?"

Harry looked at Malfoy. His normal menace was gone from his voice, and he sounded genuinely curious.

"My parents," Harry said without hesitation. "And…the person I…love the most…" His voice cracked a little as he smiled.

Malfoy sighed. "I see the person I love the most too…that's the problem. I didn't think I could love anyone. This Mirror proved me wrong. And I now I don't know what to do…"

"Who is it?" Harry asked innocently. "Maybe they feel the same about you?"

Malfoy snorted. "Beyond unlikely, Potter.'

Harry shrugged. "Well, I know the person I love, loves me back, but he doesn't know that I know, and he think's I'd hate him."

Malfoy raised his head and saw Harry's smirk.

"Potter, what are you on about now? If you know he loves you, go tell the idiot!"

With this, Harry grinned as wide as was possible. It was just the invitation he'd been looking for. He hopped off the desk and strode over to Malfoy, leaning his hands on the table so the other boy was trapped.

"I think I'll do just that, Draco," he smirked.

"Potter?"

"It's Harry," he breathed before he crashed his lips to Draco's.


End file.
